


The Name of My Father

by Eugeal



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth è un giovane cavaliere pronto a farsi strada nella vita, ma prima di guardare al futuro deve risolvere il mistero del suo passato: chi era suo padre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name of My Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gisborne_sGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gisborne_sGirl/gifts), [ctdg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctdg/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The Name of My Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497533) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal)



Il giovane cavaliere sorrise nel sentire i raggi del sole sulla sua pelle e ascoltò il rumore del vento tra gli alberi.  
Era la prima volta che era tanto lontano da casa e quella nuova avventura un po' lo spaventava, ma era eccitato per l'inizio della sua nuova vita da cavaliere.  
Sapeva di essere fortunato: era il figlio di una servitrice e di solito quelli come lui potevano aspirare soltanto a diventare servitori a loro volta, oppure contadini. Al massimo mercanti, ma di certo non cavalieri.  
Ma sin da quando era piccolo, Seth era sempre stato affascinato dalle spade lucenti dei cavalieri e passava intere giornate a guardare i figli dei loro padroni che si allenavano, imitandone i gesti con un bastone trovato per terra.  
Un giorno, quando aveva sette o otto anni, Lady Glasson si era fermata a guardarlo.  
\- Ti piacerebbe diventare un cavaliere, non è vero?  
Lui aveva annuito, timoroso. Sapeva che quel desiderio era impossibile e presuntuoso e la signora del maniero avrebbe avuto ogni ragione per punirlo per quel motivo, ma la donna invece aveva sorriso.  
\- Da domani inizierai a fare il paggio insieme ai miei figli minori. Se ti impegnerai duramente potrai diventare scudiero e poi cavaliere.  
L'aveva guardata a occhi spalancati, incredulo.  
\- Ma mia madre è solo una servitrice, come potrei diventare cavaliere?  
\- Cosa sai di tuo padre, ragazzo?  
\- Mamma non ne parla mai. Credo che sia morto.  
Lady Glasson aveva trattenuto un sorriso ironico.  
\- Chissà, forse lui era un cavaliere e tu seguirai i suoi passi. Ma dovrai lavorare con impegno per guadagnare il tuo futuro.  
La signora era stata di parola e gli aveva permesso di diventare paggio e scudiero. Poi, quando il mese prima aveva compiuto ventun anni, era stato ordinato cavaliere, sotto gli occhi orgogliosi di sua madre.  
Lady Glasson gli aveva fornito un cavallo, non molto giovane e un po' malandato, ma comunque un cavallo e lui era impaziente di conquistare gloria e ricchezze nei tornei per poter ripagare il debito che aveva con la sua benefattrice e per poter offrire a sua madre una vecchiaia serena, senza dover più lavorare.  
Ma prima di andare in cerca di fortuna aveva un'altra cosa da trovare: il suo passato.  
Crescendo era diventato alto, molto più alto degli altri ragazzi del maniero e spesso gli ospiti di Lady Glasson lo scambiavano per un nobile, sorprendendosi quando scoprivano che quel giovane dai capelli scuri e il profilo fiero era solo il figlio di una servitrice.  
Un giorno un anziano mercante di pellami, venuto da lontano per vendere le sue merci, aveva sussultato nel vederlo e si era affrettato a farsi il segno della croce.  
Seth si era accigliato nel vedere il suo comportamento.  
\- Perché vi segnate, signore?  
\- Per un momento ho pensato di essere morto e di essere finito all'inferno.  
\- Perché?  
\- Perché sei identico a _lui_. E non può essere finito altro che all'inferno. Perciò temevo di essere morto anche io.  
\- Lui? Di chi parlate?  
\- Di Guy di Gisborne. Lavorava per lo sceriffo di Nottingham e tutti lo odiavano.  
\- E dite che mi somiglia?  
\- Sono passati molti anni, ma ti somigliava come una goccia d'acqua. Te l'ho detto, ti ho scambiato per lui.  
Seth aveva sentito il cuore che iniziava a battergli più forte. Che quel Guy di Gisborne fosse il padre misterioso di cui sua madre non parlava mai?  
\- Cosa ne è stato di lui?  
\- Ho sentito dire che è morto quando è crollato il castello di Nottingham. Ma era già cambiato, alcuni dicono che fosse impazzito.  
\- Ed era vero? Era così malvagio come dicono?  
Il mercante aveva alzato le spalle.  
\- Probabilmente sì, anche se il vero diavolo era lo sceriffo. Gisborne era un mio cliente, un tempo. Confezionavo i suoi abiti ed è vero che era piuttosto prepotente e impaziente, ma pagava bene. Tra l'altro non dovevo nemmeno faticare molto, chiedeva sempre lo stesso modello di giacca. - L'uomo aveva riflettuto per qualche attimo, poi aveva annuito tra sé. - Volendo potrei anche mostrartelo.  
\- Come?  
\- Prima che cambiasse mi aveva commissionato degli abiti nuovi, ma poi è partito all'improvviso insieme allo sceriffo e quando sono tornati non era più lo stesso, non ha mai ritirato il suo ordine anche se lo aveva già pagato. Per anni sono rimasti in fondo al mio carro, nessuno li avrebbe mai comprati, devono essere ancora lì.  
\- Posso vederli?  
\- Perché ci tieni tanto, ragazzo?  
\- Se quell'uomo mi somigliava così tanto, forse potrebbe essere mio padre, non l'ho mai conosciuto.  
\- Oh. Spero per te di no, ma in effetti potrebbe essere. Sei davvero identico a lui.  
L'uomo aveva frugato sul fondo del carro fino a tirare fuori un involto polveroso. All'interno c'erano abiti ancora nuovi nonostante gli anni trascorsi e Seth aveva preso in mano una giacca di pelle nera, chiusa da fermagli a forma di testa di lupo. Gli stessi fermagli erano cuciti sui guanti.  
Il mercante aveva sorriso.  
\- Perché non li provi?  
\- Probabilmente sono troppo alto. - Aveva detto Seth, rassegnato, ma si sorprese di scoprire che quegli abiti sembravano essere stati fatti su misura per lui.  
Il mercante lo aveva guardato, scuotendo la testa.  
\- Sembri davvero Guy di Gisborne, è incredibile.  
Il giovane aveva sospirato, iniziando a sganciare i fermagli della giacca per toglierla. Gli sembrava quasi un miracolo aver trovato una traccia di quello che poteva essere suo padre, ma sapeva di non potersi permettere abiti di quella qualità.  
\- Non vuoi tenerli, ragazzo? Sembrano fatti per te.  
\- Vorrei tanto, ma temo che costino troppo.  
Il mercante aveva pensato per un attimo.  
\- Tienili lo stesso. Gisborne li aveva pagati in anticipo e se tu sei suo figlio ti spettano di diritto. A dire il vero ho sempre avuto un po' di timore nel pensare che lo spettro di quell'uomo avrebbe potuto venire a tormentarmi perché mi ero tenuto i suoi abiti e allo stesso tempo avevo paura anche di sbarazzarmene. Se ti piacciono, sarò ben felice di liberarmene e se proprio vuoi pagarmi in qualche modo, scarica il carro per me, la mia schiena non è più quella di una volta.  
Seth era stato contento di aiutarlo e quando quella sera era tornato a casa indossando il completo di pelle nera, aveva trovato conferma alle parole del vecchio mercante: sua madre era diventata pallida ed era stata costretta a sedersi.  
\- Dove hai preso quei vestiti, Seth?  
\- Allora è vero? Mio padre era Guy di Gisborne?  
Annie lo fissò.  
- _Era_? - Chiese con voce tremante.  
\- Il mercante che me li ha dati ha detto che è morto molti anni fa.  
\- Oh. - Annie aveva guardato le fiamme del camino e Seth non avrebbe saputo dire se quella notizia l'avesse addolorata o rallegrata.  
\- Mamma? - Seth si era seduto accanto a lei e le aveva preso una mano tra le sue. - Ora puoi parlarmi di lui? Voglio sapere chi era mio padre.  
  
Seth passò accanto alle rovine del vecchio castello e rabbrividì ricordando le parole del vecchio mercante: forse suo padre era morto nel crollo di quell'edificio.  
Scese da cavallo e si soffermò a guardare le pietre cadute, chiedendosi se fosse vero, se davvero Guy di Gisborne aveva trovato la morte in quel luogo.  
Alcuni operai stavano caricando su un carro alcuni blocchi di pietra per portarli al cantiere del nuovo castello, poco distante da lì, e Seth attese che se ne fossero andati prima di inginocchiarsi davanti alle rovine per recitare una preghiera per l'anima di suo padre.  
Il mercante gli aveva detto che secondo lui Guy di Gisborne doveva essere andato sicuramente all'inferno e anche sua madre gli aveva detto che suo padre era un uomo crudele che una volta lo aveva lasciato a morire nella foresta.  
Eppure negli occhi di Annie, Seth aveva visto anche un lampo di tristezza mentre parlava di suo padre. Comprese che un tempo Annie doveva averlo amato e Seth pensava che sua madre non si sarebbe innamorata di un uomo completamente malvagio. Forse Guy di Gisborne aveva avuto anche qualche lato buono e il ragazzo sperava di scoprirlo.  
Era ancora inginocchiato quando sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e la voce di un uomo che si rivolgeva a lui.  
\- Se cerchi una chiesa, ce n'è una qualche strada più in là. Forse per pregare è meglio andare lì che non in questo posto maledetto.  
Seth si rialzò e si voltò a guardare l'uomo: doveva avere qualche anno più di sua madre e i suoi capelli chiari iniziavano a striarsi di bianco. Era accompagnato da un omone enorme più anziano di lui e da quattro ragazzini di varie età, tutti molto somiglianti a lui con gli stessi capelli chiari e il viso simpatico. Una bambinetta di pochi anni era aggrappata al braccio del padre e si dondolava, ridendo.  
Quando Seth si girò, gli altri due uomini fecero un salto e, come il mercante, anche l'omone arruffato si segnò precipitosamente.  
\- Gisborne! È il fantasma di Gisborne! - Balbettò l'altro, terrorizzato, poi si sforzò di trovare il coraggio di rivolgersi a Seth. - Sei… sei in pace? E Robin è con te? Sta bene?  
Il giovane li fissò, stupito, e anche i bambini guardarono il padre, perplessi.  
\- Allora è vero? Mio padre è morto qui? Voi lo conoscevate?  
\- Tuo padre?  
\- Guy di Gisborne era mio padre. Io mi chiamo Seth.  
\- Seth! Il bambino che abbiamo trovato nella foresta!  
\- Il figlio di Annie?  
\- Voi conoscevate mia madre?! Chi siete?  
\- Mi chiamo Much e lui è Little John. Sono stato io a sentire il tuo pianto quando ti abbiamo trovato nella foresta tanti anni fa. Eri davvero piccolo, allora.  
\- Allora siete i compagni di Robin Hood? Mia madre dice che senza il vostro aiuto saremmo stati perduti entrambi. Secondo lei Robin Hood è un eroe, mi piacerebbe conoscerlo.  
Seth vide gli occhi di Much diventare lucidi all'improvviso.  
\- Robin è morto… Tanto tempo fa. Lo stesso giorno in cui è morto anche tuo padre.  
\- Oh. Mi dispiace.  
\- Gli assomigli. - Disse Little John, che era rimasto in silenzio fino ad allora. - Sei identico a Gisborne.  
\- Era davvero così cattivo come dicono? - Chiese Seth, abbattuto.  
\- Sì. E no. - Disse Much. - È complicato da spiegare. È una storia lunga e adesso è quasi ora di pranzare. Vieni a Locksley con noi e ti racconteremo tutto.  
  
Seth condusse il cavallo per la briglia mentre entravano nel villaggio di Locksley. Gli altri erano a piedi e lui si sarebbe sentito a disagio a cavalcare. Mentre attraversavano il villaggio, quasi tutti i contadini lo guardarono, incuriositi nel vedere una faccia nuova, ma i più anziani, che evidentemente si ricordavano di suo padre, sembravano spaventati nel vederlo.  
Little John si era separato da loro poco prima, dicendo che sarebbe andato a chiamare un certo frate Tuck e Much si fermò davanti al maniero del villaggio.  
\- Io devo andare a cercare Eve, mia moglie, ma tu entra pure. Di' chi sei e non ci saranno problemi.  
Seth fece per protestare, ma Much si era già allontanato, trascinato dai figli.  
Il ragazzo invidiò un po' quei bambini tanto allegri perché avevano la fortuna di poter crescere ed essere amati da entrambi i genitori. Sua madre lo aveva amato teneramente ma avevano avuto poco tempo da trascorrere spensieratamente, entrambi troppo impegnati a migliorare la loro vita per potersi permettere distrazioni.  
Prese un respiro profondo per farsi coraggio ed entrò nel maniero.  
La casa era chiaramente vissuta e un po' trascurata anche se ancora in buone condizioni. Di certo mancava un tocco femminile, pensò, osservando gli scudi e le spade appese alle pareti.  
Sopra il camino troneggiava un grande scudo dipinto di giallo e di nero, dai colori ancora vivaci anche se la vernice iniziava a scrostarsi un po'.  
Un uomo era seduto davanti al fuoco e si rivolse a Seth, senza voltarsi a guardarlo.  
\- Chi sei? Fatti avanti, mostrami il tuo volto.  
Il giovane cavaliere si avvicinò, mostrandosi alla luce delle fiamme.  
\- Mi chiamo…  
\- Guy! - Esclamò l'altro, alzandosi in piedi di scatto. Poi scosse la testa, come per darsi dello sciocco. - No, ovviamente non puoi essere lui.  
\- Guy di Gisborne era mio padre. Io sono Seth, voi chi siete, signore? Much ha detto che se vi avessi detto il mio nome non ci sarebbero stati problemi.  
Seth osservò l'uomo di fronte a lui: non doveva avere più di una quarantina di anni, ma aveva l'aspetto indurito di chi è sopravvissuto a mille battaglie e il viso segnato da una cicatrice che gli attraversava una guancia e che doveva aver evitato l'occhio per miracolo.  
\- Per tanti anni mi sono fatto chiamare Robin Hood, anche se il vero Robin Hood era mio fratello. Quando è morto ho preso il suo posto per mantenere viva la sua leggenda, ma il mio vero nome è Archer e anche tuo padre era mio fratello. - Notò lo sguardo perplesso di Seth e sorrise. - Lo so, è una storia strana e complicata.  
\- Quindi siete mio zio?  
\- Così pare. È buffo, ero solo e all'improvviso mi sono trovato pieno di fratelli e ora che non ho più nessuno spunta dal nulla un nipote sconosciuto. Ma non ho dubbi che tu sia figlio di Guy, se ne accorgerebbe anche un cieco.  
Gli fece cenno di sedere e Seth occupò una delle sedie accanto al camino.  
\- Me lo hanno detto in tanti che gli somiglio, ma è una cosa buona? A sentire alcuni era un uomo malvagio.  
\- Nessuno è mai completamente malvagio, figliolo. - Disse una voce dalla porta e Seth si voltò, scorgendo un frate dalla pelle scura, dal corpo vigoroso reso un po' curvo dall'avanzare dell'età.  
\- Anche voi conoscevate mio padre?  
Tuck entrò, seguito da Little John e poco dopo arrivarono anche Much ed Eve, circondati da bambini e con in mano due vassoi stracolmi di cibo.  
Sedettero tutti a tavola. Archer sedette a capotavola e fece cenno a Seth di sedersi di fronte a lui.  
\- Locksley apparteneva a Robin e poi a Guy e adesso è mia, ma appartiene anche a te, ragazzo. Dopo che il nome di Guy è stato riabilitato, ciò che possedeva è passato a me, ma ora direi che sei tu il suo erede legittimo.  
\- Non voglio togliervi nulla, zio.  
Archer scoppiò a ridere.  
\- L'eredità di Robin è anche troppo per me. Sicuramente un giovane cavaliere avrà un uso migliore per metà di questa casa e un po' di monete d'argento.  
Seth pensò che lui e Annie avrebbero potuto vivere liberi e che sua madre non sarebbe stata costretta a lavorare ancora, mentre lui avrebbe potuto risarcire Lady Glasson per le armi e il cavallo che gli erano stati dati.  
Ma in quel momento ciò che gli importava davvero non era l'eredità di Guy di Gisborne, ma il suo ricordo.  
\- Non so quasi nulla di mio padre. - Confessò. - Non ho ancora capito se posso portare il suo nome con orgoglio o se dovrei vergognarmene…  
\- Odiavo Guy di Gisborne. - Disse Little John. - Era un traditore e un assassino e se fosse dipeso da me avrei preferito vederlo morto.  
Seth impallidì, ma Little John non aveva finito di parlare.  
\- Eppure mi ha salvato la vita e ha combattuto eroicamente al nostro fianco. Il suo sacrificio e quello di Robin hanno salvato molte persone ed è morto con onore. Gisborne non mi piaceva e non era un santo, ma aveva i suoi lati buoni. Puoi essere fiero del tuo nome, Seth di Gisborne.  
Il giovane annuì, un po' commosso.  
\- Per favore, parlatemi di lui. Raccontatemi tutto, il bene e il male.  
  
Seth lasciò Nottingham in una bella mattina di primavera, a cavallo di uno stallone nero e con la spada di suo padre allacciata alla vita.  
Archer gli aveva detto che quel cavallo discendeva da quello preferito da Guy di Gisborne e a lui faceva piacere.  
Era andato in cerca del suo passato temendo di scoprire di essere figlio di un demonio senza onore e invece aveva trovato una verità piena di molte sfumature diverse. Suo padre non era un eroe senza macchia o una persona malvagia senza scrupoli, ma era semplicemente un uomo con i suoi errori, i suoi sentimenti, i suoi difetti e i suoi lati buoni.  
In molti lo avevano odiato, ma qualcuno gli aveva anche voluto bene e questo a Seth bastava.  
Si voltò a guardare il cavallo di Lady Glasson che seguiva lo stallone nero, chiaramente sollevato di non dover portare più il suo peso. D'impulso Seth decise che avrebbe usato una parte del denaro che gli era stato dato da Archer per acquistare quel ronzino malconcio e donare anche a lui una vecchiaia serena nelle stalle di Locksley.  
Quella mattina aveva salutato suo zio e i suoi nuovi amici prima di partire da Nottingham, ma non si sentiva triste: presto sarebbe tornato e avrebbe condotto con sé sua madre.  
Forse a suo padre non era mai importato nulla di lui, forse non si era mai pentito di averlo abbandonato nella foresta, ma ormai non aveva più importanza. Guy di Gisborne gli aveva dato ciò che lui aveva sempre desiderato: una casa, una famiglia e la possibilità di provvedere a sua madre.  
Per questo Seth gli sarebbe sempre stato grato.  
“Pregherò per la tua anima, padre. Che tu possa riposare in pace.”  



End file.
